This invention relates generally to photocopying apparatus and in particular to apparatus for removing sheets from the photosensitive surface of a photocopying apparatus.
U.S. application Ser. No. 055,523, filed July 9, 1979, describes apparatus for removing sheet material from the photosensitive surface of a photocopier in which a leading corner edge of the sheet is directed toward output rollers or wheels which catch the corner and pull the remainder of the sheet through to the exit station. After the corner edge is engaged by the wheels or rollers, the portion of the sheet removal system overlying the drum is shifted away from the drum and transfer of the developed image from the photosensitive surface to the transfer sheet can take place over the full width of the surface. That apparatus thereby advantageously provides, in a liquid transfer development system, a full width image transfer over substantially the entire length of a transfer sheet.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a novel sheet removal mechanism operating in accordance with the principles described in application Ser. No. 055,523 and which is reliable, simple in operation, low in cost, and which has a "snap-on" capability. Other objects of the invention are a sheet removal mechanism which minimizes the likelihood of damage to the photosensitive surface and which allows full width copying from the photosensitive surface to a transfer material.